disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie
The Zombies or ‘Undead' are common monsters in the Netherworld. They are slow and often hated because of their smell. Most humans who die in the Netherworld become Zombies; due to their brains rotting, most are dumb, but some retain their intelligence. They are feared in the Human World for their durability and brain-eating diet, but by demon standards, they are typically at the bottom of the chain of power; however, there are some Undead known as ‘Zombie Kings’ who possess powers equal to Demon Lords or Overlords. Despite being hated by most, there are some Undead fanatics who obsess over the monsters. Hit die: d8 Type: Undead (Monster, Demon) Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Pilot (Dex), Diplomacy (Int), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Perform (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Zombie Alignment: Zombies usually have no specific moral standards other than to eat brains. If a zombie can find a way to make it fit with whatever moral code it selects it usually goes with that. Religion: Zombies often worship necromancers or the God of curses. Evility: *Evility* Corpse Eater:' Gain a number of hit points equal to the damage you deal if you use a normal attack to kill an enemy.' Race: • +4 Strength, +4 Charisma, -2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, No Con Score. •Speed: 20 • medium sized Undead (Monster) • DarkVision out to 60 feet • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese •Bonus Languages: Any Though Zombies are undead, they are not immune to Mind effecting, Paralysis, and stunning effects, instead they gain a +4 bonus on saves against them. Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Zombies are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Zombie’s weapon appears as a mummified blast of zombie energy that deals 1d8 disintegration damage plus the zombie's strength modifier. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Zombie can change into a fully loaded hand gun or into a Composite Long Bow. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Zombie’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the Zombie transforms. Zombie Gun Pistol Damage: 1d8 or Zombie’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magazine: 16 Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Bludgeoning and Piercing Weight: 4 lbs. Range Increment: 60 ft. Zombie Bow Longbow Damage:' 1d8 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher' Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 3 lbs. Range Increment: 100 ft. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Zombies gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Zombies also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Zombie Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Zombie's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Zombie must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Zombie's relevant modifier is Strength. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Zombies gain bonuses to Strength and Charisma. Natural armor (Ex) Zombies have thick skin full of rigor mortis. They gain natural armor as indicated above. Fast Healing (Ex) The Zombie's crackling negative energy constantly heals it's dead flesh, it gains fast healing as mentioned on the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) Zombies gain damage reduction as indicated on the table above, overcome by holy weapons. Channel Energy (Su) Zombies are beacons for the decay of worlds and as such they emit bursts of negative energy throughout the world. All Zombies channel negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the Zombie. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two Zombie levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Zombie's level + the Zombie's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A Zombie may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A Zombie can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. Bleeding Touch (Su) At 2nd level, As a melee touch attack, you can cause a living creature to take 1d6 points of damage per round. This effect persists for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Zombie level (minimum 1) or until stopped with a DC 15 Heal check or any spell or effect that heals damage. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Death's Kiss (Su) At 7th level, You can cause a creature to take on some of the traits of the undead with a melee touch attack. Touched creatures are treated as undead for the purposes of effects that heal or cause damage based on positive and negative energy. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Zombie level (minimum 1). It does not apply to the Turn Undead or Command Undead feats. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Killing Blow (Su) At 14th level, weapons you use become infused with the power of death. Whenever you confirm a critical hit with a melee or ranged weapon, your attack deals an additional amount of bleed damage equal to half your Zombie level. You can use this ability once per day at 14th level, plus one additional time per day for every 3 levels after. Diseased Bite (Ex) At 11th level the Zombie gains an infectious bite. This attack of the zombie's deals normal damage and the creature must make a fortitude save DC: 10+1/2 HD+ Cha modifier or be effected by the disease. This disease works like bestow curse, however it repeats it's self one hour later. A Zombie can use it's diseased bite once per day at 11th level, and an additional time per day for every 2 levels after. Improved Channeling (Su) At 17th level, the Zombie no longer has to designate Living or undead creatures with it's burst and effects both of them normally. Zombie King (Su) At 20th level a Zombie obtains it's true potential, emerging as a powerful corpse of pure destruction and physical supremacy. Once per day as a standard action, the Zombie can gain a +4 bonus to Strength and Charisma. The Zombie gains a +4 deflection bonus to it's armor class and it gains turning resistance +6. All creatures within a 30-foot radius that see a Zombie must make a DC 10+1/2 Zombie Level+ Strength modifier Will save or be paralyzed by fear for 1d4 rounds. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by the same zombie's despair ability for 24 hours. This is a paralysis and a mind-affecting fear affect. While in this form, the Zombie can choose to use it's channel energy ability as a swift action and it's radius increases to 60 feet. Zombie Techniques 1st-Level Zombie Techniques—'Ant Haul, Bane, Cause Fear, Compel Hostility, Curse Water, Deathwatch, Detect Undead, Doom, Endure Elements, Inflict Light wounds, Magic weapon, Murderous Command, **Removable Skull '''2nd-Level Zombie Techniques—'Align Weapon, Death Knell, Desecrate, Defending Bone, Disfiguring touch, Dread Bolt, Resist energy, Staggering fall, Inflict Moderate wounds, **Zombie Juice '''3rd-Level Zombie Techniques— Bestow Curse, Agonize, Contagion, Deadly Juggernaut, Deeper Darkness, Inflict Serious wounds, Speak with dead, **Zombie Cannon 4th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Aura of Doom, Divine Power, Giant Vermin, Greater magic weapon, Inflict critical wounds, Plague Carrier, Poison, Unholy Blight, **Zombie Tornado, **Sacrifice Beam (MC), **Heave Shot (MC) '''5th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Boneshatter, Greater Contagion, Curse of Magic Negation, Mass Inflict light wounds, Unhallow, Unholy Ice, **Zombie Gatling '6th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Antilife Shell, Bloodsworn Retribution, Harm, Plague Storm, Mass inflict moderate wounds, **Hyper Zombeam '7th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Blasphemy, Destruction, Jolting Portent, Mass inflict serious wounds, **Zombie Rocket '8th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Mass Inflict critical wounds, Frightful Aspect, Unholy aura, Orb of the Void, Symbol of Death, **Thrill Steps, **Zombies!, **Dead or Dead (MC), **Tomb Raiding (MC) '9th-Level Zombie Techniques—'Canopic Conversion, Cursed Earth, Energy Drain, Implosion, Overwhelming presence, Soul Bind, **Zombie Swarm = '''RACIAL VARIANT = Prinbie These prinnies made it to the afterlife but were either bitten by a wandering undead, or their suit wasn't bound to their soul quite correctly, and as such they've become a wandering, undead nightmare. • +2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, No Con Score. •Speed: 15 • small sized Undead (Monster), +1 size bonus to Armor Class, +1 size bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty to their combat maneuvers and combat defense. • DarkVision out to 60 feet • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese •Bonus Languages: Any = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Zombie Reincarnation